Pink Knitted Gloves
by zfrine
Summary: For my 5th year anniversary. / "Kau akan datang, kan?" Pensil yang ada di pinggir meja tersenggol oleh siku hingga jatuh. Pemuda berkacamata itu membungkukkan badan dan tangan kanannya memungut pensil yang menggelinding dekat kakinya. / Kaname-Hisako.


**Untuk memperingati tahun kelima saya bergabung di fanfiction. Terima kasih atas kritik, saran, masukan, dan dukungan dari semuanya. Sampai bertemu di kisah yang lain :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Kimi to Boku belongs to Kiichi Hotta<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau akan datang, kan?"<em>

Pensil yang ada di pinggir meja tersenggol oleh siku hingga jatuh. Pemuda berkacamata itu memindahkan ponselnya dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri, berganti menempelkannya ke telinga kiri. Ia membungkukkan badan dan tangan kanannya memungut pensil yang menggelinding dekat kakinya, kemudian mengembalikannya bersama kawan-kawannya ke dalam mug yang telah beralih fungsi menjadi tempat pensil.

"_Hei, Kaname?"_

Ada nada memaksa pada suara gadis di seberang.

Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidahnya pelan, menghempaskan punggungnya ke belakang, kepada sandaran kursi.

"Aku ada ujian minggu depan, bodoh!" gerutunya.

Terdengar dengusan dari seberang. Tanpa melihat langsung pun ia tahu kalau gadis itu memutar bola matanya karena kesal.

"_Tidak belajar semalam saja tidak akan membuatmu gagal dalam ujian, bodoh! Berhenti bersikap pengecut. Aku akan menunggumu di stasiun jam 5."_

Sambungan terputus.

Pemuda itu memandangi layar ponselnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Hisako benar-benar menyebalkan. Tsk!"

* * *

><p>Kaname berdiri di dekat pintu masuk stasiun, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia bersandar pada dinding, sesekali mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah setengah jam dan orang yang ia tunggu belum muncul juga. Ia mendecak sebal.<p>

Sepuluh menit lagi. Kalau tak muncul juga, ia akan pergi. Masih banyak hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Diktat tebalnya sudah menunggu dengan sabar di atas meja belajar.

"Kaname!"

Ia menoleh ke kanan. Seorang gadis yang rambut hitamnya dikuncir kuda melambaikan tangan, berlari ke arahnya. Setelah dekat, Kaname memperhatikan pipi dan ujung hidungnya yang memerah.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi! Kau mengerjaiku, ya? Sengaja ingin membuatku mati kedinginan?" Sementara Hisako sibuk mengumpulkan kembali nafasnya, Kaname membombardirnya dengan gerutuan dan tuduhan. Salah gadis itu sendiri membuatnya lama menunggu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja dosenku meminta perpanjangan waktu mengajar. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, bodoh." Hisako menegakkan badan, melemparkan tinju pelan pada lengan kaname. "Ayo kita pergi. Sebelum kau mati kedinginan."

Gadis itu berjalan duluan. Kaname mendengus pelan lalu mengikutinya.

* * *

><p>Kereta berhenti di sebuah stasiun di wilayah Akihabara. Kaname dan Hisako melangkah turun dari rangkaian kereta dan berbaur dengan penumpang lain yang hendak menuju pintu keluar. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hingga akhirnya Hisako membenarkan lilitan syal pada lehernya dan berdehem pelan.<p>

"_Onee-chan _menanyakan kabarmu. Aku bilang kau masih tetap menjengkelkan dan keras kepala seperti biasa."

Kaname memutar bola matanya. Ia menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel.

"Dia berjanji akan memasakkan _oyakodon _kesukaanmu. Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan dan hargai usaha yang sudah ia lakukan."

Kaname menghela nafas keras. "Diamlah. Kau membuatku sakit kepala."

Kemudian sebuah pukulan mendarat pada kepalanya. Ia menggerutu pelan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Onee-chan,<em> kami datang!" Hisako berseru nyaring dan membuka pintu. Ia menendang lepas sepatunya di _genkan. _Sama-samar terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah, diikuti derap langkah lembut selop beradu dengan lantai kayu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita dengan rambut digelung muncul, tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, _tadaima_, Hisako-_chan_, Kaname-_kun_. Di luar pasti dingin sekali, ayo masuk ke dalam."

Kaname menutup pintu dan menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga, suhu di dalam rumah jauh lebih hangat. Tidak seperti Hisako, ia mengurai simpul tali sepatunya dengan tekun di _genkan_, kemudian melepas dan menggantungkan mantel di tempat yang tersedia.

"Aku dengar kau ada ujian minggu depan? Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu belajarmu, Kaname-_kun_."

Ia mengibas-kibaskan tangan. "Tidak apa-apa, Shizu-_nee_. Aku masih punya cukup waktu untuk belajar."

"Ahaha, tapi kalau Kaname-_kun_, kurasa sudah mengusai semua materinya dengan baik, kan?"

Kaname menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Canggung. "Ah, tidak juga."

"Boo, padahal sebelumnya dia menggerutu tidak mau datang, _Onee-chan_."

"Kau―!" Hisako berjalan duluan sebelum Kaname dapat melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Ahaha, tapi tidak apa-apa, kan? Mahasiswa seperti kalian membutuhkan selingan di sela-sela kegiatan perkuliahan. Terutama kau, Kaname-_kun_. Materi kedokteran pasti sangat banyak dan memusingkan."

Ia hanya tersenyum segan.

* * *

><p><em>Kalau kau tidak bekerja, kau tidak makan.<em>

Tampaknya Shizuna tidak akan pernah mengubah moto itu. Seperti dua tahun lalu, Kaname berakhir mencuci beras dan membantu Shizuna memasak, sedangkan Hisako menyiapkan meja makan. Kaname memperhatikan bagaimana Shizuna menuang campuran ayam dan telur ke atas nasi yang mengepul. Cincin berlian yang tersemat pada jari manis tangan kanannya menarik perhatian Kaname. Benda itu terlihat berkilauan.

Ia berdehem pelan.

"Suami Shizu-_nee _belum pulang?"

"Hiroshi? Belum. Dia bilang akan pulang terlambat hari ini, karena itu aku mengundang kalian berdua. Setelah hampir dua tahun, rasanya aneh kalau harus makan malam sendirian." Shizuna menjawab tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh."

Kemudian sunyi lagi, hanya terdengar suara ketel air mendesis.

"Apakah― err… kalian belum berencana untuk mempunyai anak?"

Kali ini Shizuna menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum. "Hisako-_chan _tidak memberitahumu? Sebenarnya aku sedang hamil 5 bulan. Belum terlalu terlihat, ya?" Dengan tangan kanannya, Shizuna mengelus bagian perutnya. Tersenyum hangat.

"Ah. Selamat, kalau begitu. Err―"

"_Onee-chan, _mejanya sudah siap!" Tiba-tiba saja Hisako muncul dan mengagetkannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bawa makanannya ke sana."

"Kau duduk saja di ruang makan, _Onee-chan_! Biar aku dan Kaname yang membawanya!" Gadis berambut hitam itu mengambil alih mangkuk dari tangan Shizuna, bergegas menuju ruang makan dengan langkah cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia muncul lagi dan membawa hidangan lain. Sebelum melesat pergi lagi, ia menoleh kepada Kaname. "Kaname, bantu aku!"

"Iya, iya."

* * *

><p>"Universitas kalian berdekatan, kan? Apa kalian sering bertemu dan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama?"<p>

"_Onee-chan_, jangankan bertemu, calon dokter ini begitu sibuk sampai membalas pesanku pun jarang! Aku harus meneleponnya seratus kali baru dia mau mengangkatnya."

"Hei, waktu itu aku kuliah sampai malam, tahu!"

"Padahal kalau untuk bertemu Shun dan teman-temanmu itu, kau menyempatkan diri! Aku tidak percaya kau bisa bersikap sangat tidak adil pada teman masa kecilmu, Kaname!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Huh, coba kau pikirkan sendiri, Kaname-_sensei_."

Makan malam itu berlangsung seru. Kaname lebih banyak beradu mulut dengan Hisako, sementara Shizuna hanya mendengarkan dan tertawa. Saat seperti itu, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Sebelum Shizuna menikah, sebelum ia dan Hisako masuk ke perguruan tinggi; bahkan sebelum Kaname menyadari perasaan khusus yang ia miliki pada Shizuna.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa di mana mereka bertiga masih sering makan bersama. Seakan-akan cincin berlian yang tersemat pada jari manis Shizuna, dan pria berjas putih di foto pernikahan yang tergantung di ruang tengah tidak pernah ada.

Hanya mereka bertiga saja.

* * *

><p>"<em>Onee-chan <em>tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sendiri?"

Shizuna menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Hiroshi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Pergilah, jangan sampai kalian ketinggalan kereta terakhir."

"Uh, ini baru jam 9. Masih lama sampai kereta terakhir."

"Kau sudah terlihat mengantuk, Hisako-_chan. _Lain kali kalau tidak ada kuliah, kalian datang lagi dan menginap, ya?"

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu, Shizu-_nee. _Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"_Bye-bye, Onee-chan_!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Akhirnya hanya tinggal ia dan Hisako, berjalan berdua menuju stasiun, diterangi oleh lampu jalan yang berpendar kuning. Salju belum turun, tapi akhir-akhir ini suhu begitu dingin, apalagi di malam hari seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya terdengar derap lembut sol sepatu beradu dengan aspal keras dan desiran angin dingin.

Setelah berjalan sejauh 200 meter, Kaname berhenti dan mengutuk pelan. Hisako juga berhenti, menunggu.

"Ah, sial. Sarung tanganku ketinggalan…" Pantas saja jari-jarinya terasa membeku.

"Hah? Kau ini, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ayo kita kembali ke rumah _Onee-chan_." Hisako memegangi sikunya, mencoba menariknya kembali.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Tidak apa-apa." Kaname melepaskan tangan gadis itu pelan. Tangan hangat dalam balutan sarung tangan rajut warna merah jambu.

Hisako mengernyitkan alis, menatap Kaname dengan khawatir. "Sungguh?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menganggukkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, kembali dalam sunyi yang tenang dan nyaman. Dari sudut matanya Hisako memperhatikan bagaimana Kaname sesekali mengusap-usap tangannya. Gadis itu berdecak pelan, melepas sebelah sarung tangannya.

"Ini." Dan menawarkannya pada Kaname, yang melihat ke arahnya dengan bingung. "Pakai ini. Kalau tanganmu terkena _frostbite_, kau tidak bisa menjadi dokter, kan?"

Kaname memandang heran pada sarung tangan rajut warna merah jambu yang disodorkan kepadanya, kemudian kepada sepasang mata cokelat tua Hisako yang cemerlang. Ia mengambilnya sambil mendengus tertawa.

"Kalau kau begitu peduli, kenapa hanya memberiku satu bagian? Harusnya kau meminjamkanku sepasang sarung tanganmu." Kaname memasangkannya pada tangan kanan. Agak sesak, tapi rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan.

Hisako mencibir. "Tidak tahu terima kasih! Aku juga tidak mau terkena _frostbite_, bodoh. Aku juga membutuhkan kedua tanganku untuk menggambar." Gadis itu mengusap-usap tangan kanannya yang kini telanjang.

Kaname tersenyum. "Heee, begitu, ya?" Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik tangan kanan Hisako, menggenggam dengan tangan kirinya, menautkan jari-jari mereka. "Kalau begini, lebih baik, kan?" Dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya memutuskan untuk diam dan menundukkan kepala. Mereka berdua melangkah dalam hening yang sedikit tidak nyaman, namun Kaname tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Setidaknya tangannya tak lagi terasa dingin.

Sampai Hisako berdehem pelan.

"Kaname?"

Ia tidak menoleh, hanya menggumam pelan.

Hisako terdiam sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas. "Apa kau masih menyukai kakakku?"

Kali ini Kaname yang terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Apa itu penting sekarang?"

"Tidak." Hisako menggelengkan kepala. Rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir kuda terhempas pelan. "Tapi penting bagiku." tambahnya.

Ia melihat ke arah Hisako dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Alisnya mengernyit.

Sudut bibir gadis itu sedikit tertarik ke atas, tersenyum samar. "Karena kalau kau masih menyukai _onee-chan_, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu tidak menyukainya lagi. Dan aku takut itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Sesuatu yang akan membuatku menjadi orang jahat."

"Hei, Hisako, kau melantur, ya?"

Gadis itu tertawa segan. "Ahaha, lupakan, lupakan. Rasa dingin ini membuatku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar!"

Kaname mendengus. "Kalau kau pikir aku akan mengganggu pernikahan Shizu-_nee_, maka kau salah besar. Aku tidak sejahat itu." Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Tapi kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan kakaknya, mungkin aku bisa mencoba alternatif lain. _Adiknya _misalnya."

"Eeh?" Hisako menoleh ke arahnya dengan muka memerah. Kaname tertawa melihatnya.

"Bodoh. Kalau itu kau tidak perlu berusaha." Mahasiswa jurusan kesenian itu menggumam, menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Kaname tertawa, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tahu."


End file.
